


Fixing Broken Things

by Katrina



Series: Katrina's H/C Bingo: Round 9 [23]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Aeris has plans, Gen, H/C bingo, Healers, Yes I still use Aeris when I write FFVII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Aeris knows something is wrong with Cloud. She just isn't sure what.





	Fixing Broken Things

Aeris wanted to help. She wanted to help with all of her heart. 

She wasn’t sure where to start, though. 

There was something broken in Cloud. Something in him was wrong, and it tugged at her every time they spoke. The blond was bold and a little brash, not hesitating a bit.

He reminded her of Zack, to be honest, if a little more.... 

She wasn’t sure what it was about Cloud that seemed wrong. He didn’t seem to notice it, though Aeris noticed that Tifa gave him strange looks now and then. So it wasn’t only Aeris who saw that something was off with their default leader. 

Not that Cloud was doing anything wrong. He knew the goal that he had set, with the agreement of the others, and made steady headway into it. But he would sit there and stare into the fire at times, and that was when Aeris noticed it was off the most. He would look into the flames, mind a million miles away, and something could twinge in Aeris’s heart.

She wanted to fix it. This was the sort of thing her mother tried so hard to help her hide, this need to fix things. To meld pieces back together that had been broken apart. 

Not only the physical, either. 

When she had met Zack, she felt a odd sort of broken to him as well. Having met Cloud, she realized it was whatever made them SOLDIERs. Something in them was different, and that was what made SOLDIERs more than human. 

In Cloud, though, it was sharp and painful and throbbed, like an angry wound. 

When he slept, and Aeris was resting, she would reach out and try to smooth those jagged little shards. It hurt her as well, to touch those ragged edges. But she was what she was, a healer of sorts. 

Her flowers grew under the Plate, where nobody else could do more than the sickliest sort of plans. They grew bright and green and brought a smile to anyone who bought one. 

Every flower carried a bit of healing at its heart. The flowers grew for Aeris because she poured her heart into them, and they took that love and that spark of life into themselves. 

She tried to sell them to everyone, and Aeris did well at it. People liked to buy the flowers from her, even if they could not afford them often. But the flowers made people feel better, and she hoped that she’d be able to help Cloud do the same. 

Healing hurt, though, and she knew he had nightmares when she tried to fix the damage she could sense. It would be so much easier if she knew -how- Cloud had ended up so damaged inside. Or even if she knew how bad the damage really was. 

That was something she would try to find out later, though. They had the time, and she didn’t plan on leaving this new group of friends so easily. Would just have to deal with the threats before them. Then she could spend the time later getting to know Cloud, and Tifa, and finding out the truth. Once she had that, it would be much easier trying to figure out how those cracked parts could be patched up and glazed over.

He really did remind her of Zack. Aeris had no idea what happened to her first boyfriend, though she was sure he wasn’t going to come home. While she couldn’t save him, she could save this man who reminded her so much of her first love. 

First, though, they had to away from Midgar and after Sephiroth. Something about all this worried her.

One problem at a time, though. 

Being a healer was exhausting at times, but Aeris knew she’d get this taken care of and everything would turn out okay.


End file.
